Fatherly & Daughterly Love:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: You are gonna love this one, I took the basis from "Brotherly Love", Please R&R, I really want to hear your opinions & thoughts on this one, This is one is a Bo & Luke story too, along with Pamela & Kit. Instead of bring a "Any" Story, IT'S COMPLETED!


_***Author's Note: Instead of "Brotherly Love", this story is called "Fatherly & Daughterly Love", with the same scene that was used in "Brotherly Love", except a little bit different, It's a short story here***_

__**Fatherly & Daughterly Love:**

**It was quiet time in Hazzard County, Georgia, & all is peaceful with the world, the Dukes were busy prepping Dinner, & Dessert, not knowing that they would get some surprise visitors soon on their doorstep.**

**In a car, that is driving the same style as the Dukes, are Bo & Luke's long lost daughters, Kit who is the spitting image of Bo, who is 16, & Pamela is who is the spitting image of Luke, is 18, they are on their way to the Duke Farm, they are thinking to themselves.**

_**Pamela & Kit (in unison, thinking): We hope that they will believe us.**_

__**Meanwhile back at the Duke Farm, Daisy was finishing up doing the vegetables; Bo & Luke were checking on a Pie that they made from Uncle Jesse's recipe.**

**Bo said to his cousin with a smile.**

Bo (smiling): You did great, Luke.

Luke said matching the smile of his cousin.

Luke (smiling): So did you, Cousin.

**They decided a few more minutes wouldn't hurt the pie, & they went to help Daisy finish up.**

**Pamela & Kit made it to the Duke Farm, & they saw it, & decided it was the most beautiful house they ever saw & they each said this, as they were coming out of the car.**

Kit: All right.

Pamela: Here goes nothing.

**They went to knock on the back door.**

**Daisy went to answer the door with a smile.**

Daisy (smiling): Yes?

**Pamela & Kit took a deep breath before they introduced themselves to her.**

Pamela: Miss Duke, Our names are Pamela Katherine & Kit Duke.

Kit: We are your Nieces.

**Daisy's mouth just dropped open; she motioned for Bo & Luke to come to the door, & said this to them, unaware they already heard what the girls said, & reliving the pain of losing them & their wives.**

Daisy (motioning Bo & Luke): Bo, Luke, there are a couple of girls here, claiming…

Bo: We heard them.

Luke: Come on in, Ladies.

**They entered as Daisy sat down, & Bo & Luke each said this to them.**

Bo: We don't know if this is your idea of a joke.

Luke: But our little girls died in a car accident with their moms.

**The girls explained what happened, make Bo & Luke understand.**

Pamela: But we are not dead.

Kit: Two nice couples took us in, & we lived next door to each other.

**Bo & Luke shook their heads in disbelief.**

Luke (disbelieved): That's a believable story.

Bo (equally disbelieved): How come you didn't come find us before?

**Pamela & Kit went on to say this.**

Kit: We didn't know anything about you before, until our "parents" took ill six months ago.

Pamela: We tried to get our hands on ever last dollar, to hire a Private Investigator to find our family.

**Daisy said this from her chair.**

Daisy: That is a right good story, & there sure is a family resemblance too.

**Pamela & Kit took some stuff out their Jean Pockets, as proof to show Bo & Luke, they said this as they were doing this task.**

Pamela: If you need proof, our "Mamas" said our real mamas had this on them from the accident.

Kit: Here.

**They handed over two photographs of Luke, Anita, Bo, & Gabby taken at a Carnival, & then some watches that Anita & Gabby purchased for Bo & Luke, with the inscriptions on the back of them, that reads the following.**

_**"To Bo, with all my everlasting love, Gabby"**_

_**"To my Prince, Thanks for treating me like a Princess, Anita"**_

__**They looked up from the evidence; they each are in a shock.**

Bo (shocked): You are our daughters, Kit?

Luke (shocked): Pamela?

**The girls stood there smiling, & they said this.**

Pamela (smiling): Yes.

Kit (smiling): That's what we been trying to tell you, Daddy.

**Luke said smiling to Daisy, who is smiling now.**

Luke (smiling): These are our little girls.

**He & Bo let out a joyful yell, then proceeded to kiss their daughters on the cheek, & hugged them, & as they were doing this, they swung them around, as they set the girls down, Daisy was at their side in a flash smiling, Bo said this smiling making the introductions.**

Bo (smiling, making the introductions): This is here is your beautiful, Aunt Daisy.

**Daisy said this smiling, as she went to greet her nieces.**

Daisy (smiling): Hi, Girls.

**They took their aunt in their arms, & greeted her, then kissed on each side of her cheek, Bo & Luke were watching this over joy with emotion, Bo said to this to girls, & to Luke with emotion.**

Bo (emotionally to the girls):You had no how hard we pray, despite everyone telling us there was no hope. (He turns to Luke with emotion): Right, Luke?

**Luke said this with equal emotion.**

Luke ( emotionally): You got that right, Cousin.

**They hugged their daughters once more, & they all cried, & they sat down with Daisy, when she told them that Dinner was done, & they had a wonderful time, & Pamela & Kit officially moved to be with their families, & have adventures like their daddies.**

End of: Fatherly & Daughterly Love.

_***Balladeer: Oh, oh Adventures huh? Rosco & Boss are gonna be in trouble in Hazzard County, Don't you think?***_


End file.
